You Bring the Love, Forget All the Maddness
by MissMadHatter12
Summary: Grand Line City brings back many bad memories for Serena. How that she is back in the city, to finish her senior year at All Blue High. She wants to move on from what happened a couple years ago but some things she can't hid from. (Law x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please review and let me know that ya'll think.**

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Grand Line City about ten or more years ago was run by the mob. Over the years the police were able to control the madness that plaid the streets, as a results many mobsters left the city or were arrested. Though seven mob families have remained in the city and still consider a threat to the city. Now the word around town is that gangs are forming up around the city, some say that things will go back to way it was before.

* * *

It was a cool night as my sister, Layla, speed down the maze like streets of Grand Line City. "Explain to me again why are we are going to the races tonight" complain Perona fixing her pink pigtails.

"We're doing this so Serena can get a picture, and most important to pick up so boys" Layla explain to Perona.

"Oh is that why you insisted on us looking good tonight" I said giving Layla a smirk while fixing my scarf in my hair to hold back my wild brown curls.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you look nice. You never know you might meet some of your new classmates here," my sister loves the idea that I'm going to that same school that she and my dad graduated from, All Blue High School.

Tomorrow I start my senior year at All Blue; for the last year I was going to an art school outside of Grand Line City. I was so happy there until I got kicked out because a fellow student thought that stole something from her. Which was untrue I gave up burglary when I was sixteen, but that didn't matter they still kicked me out. So my dad though that it would be good for me to return to Grand Lind City and start All Blue High, I still haven't warm put to the idea of being back here.

"Layla don't tell me that's where we're going?" Perona announced leaning up from the back seat pointing at an old warehouse. "Cause I'm not stepping a foot in there."

"Yes it's the right place" Layla pull into the parking lot. Layla loves to make an entrance and pulling up in my white mustang GT and wearing streetwalker chic. She got many looks and a few whistles which she returns with a few air kisses.

"I wonder how long it will take her to notice that we're still in the car." Perona said crawling into the driver seat.

"I say she already forgot about us"

"And she was the one who wanted to come here so badly"

Earlier today I got a request to paint a portrait of some guy and his bike. I really don't paint portrait but Ann-Marie, my godmother, insisted on me doing it. So since I never drew a motorcycle I asked my sister if she knew anybody with a motorcycle. She said she did but thought that it would be best if we went out to the local street race, so I could have the pick of the litter. Then Perona said she had nothing better to do so she tagged along.

So that how we got here, Perona and I are still in the car laughing at my sister. She just realizes that we are not with her and now she is facing us trying to get us to come out the car by using wild arm gestures.

"I think we should get out now."

"But we don't know her."

We got out with a few stares; Perona was dressed in red rocker cloths and wearing her favorite red boots. I decide to go simple, with heels, jeans, and a black strapless top with a plain white jolly roger. We walk right pass my sister and I grab the keys. Then we head into the crowd leaving Layla behind.

* * *

I've been walking around looking for the right bike, but I haven't found it yet. I heard a loud laugh that came from a group of guys that caught my interest. I found who was causing those deep loud laughs; it came from a tall red head with an oversized four coat. There were two other guys with him, one leaning in a yellow motorcycle with a look of annoyance, which was probably because of the red head. The annoyed youth was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, spotted jeans, and a matching spotted furry hat. I stared at him for a moment thinking it would be a good base for the portrait. So I took his picture discreetly. I was about to turn around when I caught a glimpse of a straw hat. It's very odd to see a straw hat in the city; it reminded me of the one that my dad's friend, Shank, used to wear.

The boy was squatting down by an orange bike that had a lion's head on it, I thought that would be a great painting but I had to get closer to make sure. I walked up to behind him and taped him on the shoulder. The straw hat looked at me; I also caught the attention of Big Red and hoodie guy.

"Would you mind if I took a picture of you?"

He stared at me for a minute and he was about to answer when Big Red piped up and said "Why would you need a picture of that scrawny kid, Baby when you got a great model right here."

I had to hold back a few words I was threating of saying to that jack ass, for even thinking that he can get away with calling me baby. So I gave him a playful smile and simply said "well you see its real simple you're not the 'model' I'm looking for" and turned back to the straw hat, "Do you mind?"

He just shuck his head no with a heartwarming grin. I squatted down next to him; he asked if he need to do anything. I told him just do what you were doing before, he turned his attention back to his bike but he kept that warm smile and that made the picture so much better.

"So are you a photographer or something?" he asked as I got up.

"No, I'm an artist you know like paintings and protract."

"So you do nudes?" asked Big Red. I looked him up and down. Seeing that he has a built body and goes without wearing a shirt; another that I noticed that he had a burgundy fur coat draped over his shoulders. I was a little taken back that was the first time someone very asked me that.

"Why the fuck do you need a nude painting of yourself?" the hoodie guy finally spoke up.

"So I could show girls what their getting" Big Red answer back taking a flask out and taking a drink from it. An image of Big Red nude and his was very well endowed. I could just fell my cheek turning a shade of pink.

"No I don't do that kind of painting"

Straw hat explain to me that Big Red gets talkative when he starts drinking. That made things very clear. Trying to get of the subject of nudity I simple asked if they were racing tonight. That's when my phone beep I looked down at it, 'Come find me now'

"I have to go find my sister, but good luck in the race." I turned and head back to the thick crowd.

* * *

TBC please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read this so far**

**There might be spelling and grammar mistake i'm sorry if there is**

**I do not own One Piece**

** Please review and let me know what you think**

* * *

Trying to find Layla was quiet hard in this mass of people. I stood still looking around, that's when a par of arms found their way around my waist. "I heard that you made your way back to Grand Line City"

I turned my head to see who caught me and it was Portage D Ace. Ace was a friend of my sister but became good friends after he helped me through a rough time. After that he always seemed protective about me like an older brother.

"Yea, I got kicked out of school so now I'm going to All Blue High"

"I wouldn't expect that out of you, your sister maybe" he let me go so I could turn around and give him a hug.

"Hey have you seen Layla?"

"Yep she over hanging with us" Ace grabbed by the hand and lead me through the crowed. While Ace was dragging me throw that crowd, I knottiest a large tattoo on his back. Ace had a habit of going around shirtless during the summer, which is fine he had the body to that. But it isn't the smartest thing to put a giant tattoo and walk around shirtless is a bad idea. I wonder what it was; all I could see was a cross and something else.

"Ace what is that tattoo about?"

He glanced back at me and said "you know that rule I'm not to ask about your ink"

"Yea"

"I'm applying that rule to you" he faced forward again. I could not help but smile thinking back to when I first meet Ace and he would not leave me alone about it. When I first got my ink on my left arm, a skull and cross bones with a yellow sash tired around the forehead, I had just joined a crew. Though in later years I added to it with a cross to the sash and a saying below, jusqu'à la fin.

"There they are" Ace said running towards a group of people. I tried to tell Ace that I can't run in heels but he didn't hear me. I finally found my sister she was talking to two guys. She had her back to me; I wigged my hand free from Ace who stops to talk to someone. I snuck up behind her and pocked her on her sides. Layla squeak and turned to see who got her.

"Finally I found you" she said taking me by the arm and hitting me "you should know better than to do that."

I just smiled at her about to add a snappy comment when one of the guys said "Layla your investigating skill suck"

"Oh shut up Izo"

"This rugrat must be your sister" one of the guys said to Layla. The only thing that stuck out to me is his hair cut; it looked like he forgot to shave the top of his head. He walked up to me and looked up and down, "I'm Marco"

"Serena"

The boy who was name Izo walked towards me. He seemed out of place here at a street race, he had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a load pair of pink pants and a purple button top.

"Let me see" said Izo, he came up to me and grabbed my face turn it from side to side. "She does look like you but she reminds me of a porcelain doll were you Layla look like a Barbie."

Layla and I do share some traits; same hair color, dark mocha, height, and same built. But skin and eye color are different. She took after our mother while I took after my dad (half-sisters). She has sun kissed completion with bright green "eyes; I on the other hand have a pale completion and golden eyes.

"Wait what does that mean I look like a Barbie."

"It means that you're cheap" said Perona coming out of nowhere. She is very good of popping up out of nowhere.

Laughing I took a step back breaking free from the grip of Izo, and bumped in to the same arms that grabbed me earlier. "So Serena you meet everybody"

"Yea" I said again breaking escaping from Ace's arms.

"Hey did you get your picture?"

"Yea and I saw Shank's old hat" I got my camera out to show Layla.

Then out of nowhere a noise rang through the crowd, it sounded like an air horn. "Ah, we have to go" Ace and Marco took their leave. I looked towards my sister, she explains to me that's the signal they give the racers to get lined up. We made our way to the street. I was quite shocked to see the number of racers there were, there had to be more than twenty or more. You really couldn't hear anything over the roar of the bikes, I had to motion that I wanted to get a picture to my sister. I stood on the edge of the curve to get just the biker. On the opposite side if the road I saw someone help up an air horn from before, he gave to signal and they were off, I had to move back into the crowd just in case something happened. After the riders had gone I found my sister, Perona, and Izo "So are they going to come back here?"

"No we have to beat them to the finish line" Layla said as we headed to the car "Izo you need a ride?"

"Yea, whose car are we taking?"

"Mine but Layla is going to drive" handing over my keys I noisiest that no one told me why we have to go somewhere else. "Why do we have to leave?"

Perona answered me as we climbed in to the back seat "Well Serena the thing is that the cops say that we can't race in the streets. So they have a starting point and races get a text saying where the finish line is –"

"And so we don't get busted every race is different." Izo cut in to finish explaining

"But you have to know a racer to find out where the finish line is. And tonight it's at the fish market"

* * *

The four of us made our way down the empty of Grand Line City. "So Layla you find some cute guys?"

"Yes I did they're racing tonight so I'm pulling for them. What about you Perona?"

"No, all the guys I saw weren't cute"

"What about you Serena, you pulling for anybody?"

"Yea I am" I was trying to spot him in the picture I've taken. Though I couldn't see his whole face but I did get his furry hat.

We finally made it to the fish market there were half the number of cars there. I guess a lot of people just came to party before the race. Izo said that we got there a little early and that a lot of people forgot to leave the starting point so the cops might get them for something. "You know they always trying to bust our asses for one thing or another" Layla said plainly. We waited around talked to some people. Perona and I sat on the hood of my car talking about everything from boys to what school was going to be like tomorrow when Layla grabbed us "Come on they're almost here". We join the group of people we could see that a couple of racers coming. Everybody was cheering, looking to see who was in the lead.

Then the lead racers came in so fast that all we could see was the red and black motorcycle. Close to the Ace was a familiar looking orange motorcycle.

* * *

When we walked over to congratulate Ace; he noisiest that right away that some of us were disappointed. "What"

"You just had to win the race didn't you."

"Why does it bother you, Layla that I won"

"I was hoping to get a date soon and you just had to ruin it by winning the race" Layla angrily said while pocking Ace on the chest.

"It's not like you were going to end up with that guy" Marco said as he joined our group, sliding an arm around Ace's waist.

"You never know he might have been Mr. Right" we all laugh at her for saying that. Layla loves to find guys but she never stays with them, too picky.

* * *

It was around three am when we turned on to our empty street were we lived. We pulled in front of our garage and let Perona out. She just lives across the street from us with her uncle. Layla parked the car inside so we wouldn't have to use the front door.

"Looks like dad has gone to bed" pecking out into the hallway.

"Good we don't have to makeup some excuse for being late"

We made our way to our rooms when Layla asked "did you have a fun tonight?"

"Yea I did"

"That good, I was hoping that you would"

"Why"

"Cause, Serena Grand Line City has change for the good since you left. Well good night"

"Night" heading to my room; once inside still thinking about what my sister said I walked over to my dresser and looked at a photo of my friends and me from a few years ago, and whisper ' I really do hope so'.

* * *

**TBC next chapter will be longer and some main details will pop up. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for that late update but during April I had exams the last week so I had to study. I'm done now so I might update a little faster. I also want to say that I base this story off of the song: You Bring Me Joy by Amelia Lily. Thank you to those who have review. Plz Review!**

* * *

Buzz Buzz

I reached for my alarm clock, trying to shut it off, it was too early right now was the thought that pop in to my head. I was about to go back to sleep when something jump on my bed and attacked my face. "Alright Lily I'm getting up" I said sleepiest looking at my white and blonde Tibetan spaniel.

I finally crowed out of bead and made my way down the hall. Tiger Lily her full name, sleeps with me in my room but I have to close the door so she won't wonder around the house at night. We made our way to the stairs Lily started jumping on my leg wanting to be picked up. So I picked up my lazy dog walked down the stairs to the first floor of our town house. I dropped Lily on the couch, and then walked in to the kitchen I need something to wake me up.

I saw my dad sitting at the table "you're up early". Mihawk was known to sleep until noon so to find him up is rare. He looked up from the paper "I have to run a few errands this morning" I took a seat across from him with a bowl of cereal. "I nosiest that you and –"

"Serena why do you insist dumping your dog on me while I'm sleeping" Shanks said while carrying, Lily at arm's length, to the back door to put her out.

Shanks is an old friend of Mihawk and is known to crash on our couch some nights. Shanks own a bar called the 'Red Dragon' so he works long hours at night. He owns a house but he says that our home is closer. So we lock the door at night so he won't sleep over, but he seems to still find a way in.

"I didn't know you were here" I told him taking a bit of my cereal. "I though you locked the door?"

"I did, you two must forgot to lock it back"

"No we used the garage door"

"So Serena I'm surprised to see you up. What you got to do today?" Shanks asked taking a set at the table.

"I start school today"

"Oh, where you going?"

"She going to our old school, All Blue, it was the only one that would take her"

I glared at my father "Ha ha you could have let me do school online that would have so much better for me."

Mihawk put down the paper and look at me "you wouldn't do the work; you would spend all your time at your studio. Now get ready or you'll be late."

I brook eye contact with him; the only thing I could say was 'fine'. He was right if I didn't have to school I would spend my whole day painting. So I put my bowl in the sink and made my way up the stairs.

My sister and I have to share a bathroom; I knew that Layla would be sleeping in so I had the bathroom all to myself. After I brushed my teeth I looked at my hair, it had a natural wave to it, and some of the curls fell so I turned on the curling iron to fix them. While that was heating up, I went to my room and turn on my computer I want to import the photos I took last night on to my tablet, so I could determine what photos I wanted to paint.

Finally redoing my hair and spraying some hair spray to make sure it would hold all day, I ventured back in to my room to find my new school uniform. It was a simple white button down blouse and a navy blue skirt. Looking into my full length mirror, I really hate this uniform, there is not style to it and it barely covers my tattoo on my arm. I took a step closer towards the mirror and nosiest that I could see my bra. So took of the top open my closet to find a white cami. Once I found one I caught a glimpse of the many scars that were on my back. I turned around to see them all. I reached around to feel them. I haven't looked at them for a couple of months now; as I stared at them all those memories came flooding back in to my mind. No one knew I had them; I always tried to hide them from the world. "No I can't have a pity party now", I said to myself in the mirror "if I keep them hidden I'll be safe. He can't find me if their hidden"

Looking at the time I finished getting dress, I hurried around my room grabbing my sketchbook and some other things putting them in my canvas backpack. The last thing I grabbed before heading down stairs was a black pump heels.

"Alright I'm going" I said hurrying down the stairs to the garage. I heard two goodbyes as I opened the door. Then I hear my sister sprinting down the stairs "Wait I have to say good bye"

"You could have done that from the top of the stairs" Layla gave me a looking saying 'don't back talk me'.

"Any way I just wanted to say have a good day and try to make some friends." I just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Really when did you become a mother?"

"How are you going to make friends if you have an attitude?"

"You know maybe I don't want to make friends" I replied walking into the garage.

"Why"

I got to my car and took a breath, "I told you and dad that after I graduate that I'm leaving the city"

"Oh that's right I forgot that for some unknown reason you hate Grand Line City. But let me tell you this Serena you're not the only one that has a problem with things here. And unlike you, we stay and deal with it instead of running away."

I tried to hold back the words but my mind replaying those awful memories. Layla had no idea the shit I when through and could not understand. I took a step towards her and the words I was fighting back came out, "Oh so you want me to deal with my problems the same way you did with drugs and alcohol."

Layla was shocked that I actually said that. She turned around and left without saying a word just slamming the door.

We seem to be getting in to arguments a lot more since I moved back in. We never use to fight but now Mihawk is happy if we can go a week without fighting. Most of the arguments where about why I left the city, or about how I'm not as outgoing as I was before I ran away. But I crossed the line bring up my sister demons; I look up to her because she was able to beat them, while I'm still haunted by mine. I knew when I get back I'll make it up to her.

* * *

As I pulled up to All Blue High I got my first look at the school. It was a large brick, four store building. I made my way up the steps into the school, the school had spacious hallways what were painted a light blue, had large windows and had lockers on one side of the hallway. I had a ten minutes before class started so I headed to the fourth floor to where my locker was, all the seniors lockers were all together, to drop off my gym cloths. On the second floor I was looking for class room 240, but looking at the classroom numbers they weren't in order, there was room 217 next to room 230. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Perona since we had some of the same classes.

_'I'm lost at room 203'._

_'alright do down that hall then take a right u come to another stair case that near 3 hallways take the one on the left then another right and it's the last one room on the right'_

I follow the directions I got to the stair case; I looked down to see where to go next when I got knock down by someone.

"Oww is this what I get for being mean to my sister" I said to myself sitting up.

"Did you say something?" asked the person that ran into me.

"Uh… no" looking at the person, who turned out to be a cute guy. He had short light green hair and three piercing in one ear.

"Oh let me help you up" the green hair cutie help out his hand, I took his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was looking for room 240 and I got loss"

"Really me too, I had to text a friend. I have the directions on my phone" I looked down only to find that I lost it. I looked around on the floor to see where it must have gone. "There it is" the green hottie pick it put and handed to me "Thanks …"

"Zoro"

"Thank you Zoro. I'm Serena and we need to go this way" pointing down the hall I grab my canvas backpack. "So Zoro are you new here too?"

"Hmm whatcha mean"

"I mean you were lost like me and I'm new here so I thought that you were too?

"Oh no I been going here for three years now"

Really three years and you still can't find you way around here. The boy is clueless but he doesn't look like the he's a studious type probably into sports. I looked him up and down from the side he had great tan muscles, yep not into school work. He must have known I was checking him out, he turned his towards me. I smiled at him not known what to say when I was caught. I saw his cheeks get a light shade of pink, "There is room 240." He held the door for me "Thank you Zoro" I said as I past him. I spotted Perona right away she was talking to some girl with long light blue hair. I took the empty desk in front her.

As I sat down I let out a sigh, "Long morning"

"You could say that"

"What happened?"

"Got into a fight with Layla"

"About what?"

"The usual"

"Well you two need to get along. Any way Serena this is Vivi, she is a friend of mine"

"Hi"

"Hey"

"I saw you and Zoro came to class together"

"I didn't know that you knew Zoro" said Perona.

"Oh no he ran into me in the hall" they looked at me "What it's the true and his is kinda hot" Perona gave me an awful glare.

"So what classes do you have Serena?" Vivi asked giggling at us.

I pulled out my schedule, "Ok after English I have history, gym, biology, algebra, and fine arts." I looked at them "I'm going to need help finding them"

"Don't worry Serena we'll help you. There's Nami" Vivi waved to a short hair ginger I nosiest that she was also covering up a tattoo.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to pick up Luffy and he was running late"

"How bad was it?" Vivi asked as Nami took the seat in front of her.

"Well when I got there he was in his underwear eating breakfast."

"Nami how could you like that glutton" Perona said.

"Shut it Perona you have no room to talk you like that helpless swordsman" Nami snapped back.

"She's not the only one who likes Zoro" Nami looked at Vivi "Serena likes him too"

"Who's Serena" asked Nami

"I'm Serena and all I said that he was hot"

"Oh" Nami had a grin on her face "I'm Nami by the way"

Right then the teacher walked in, she was slim and had dark blue curly hair. "Alright class lesion up I'm Miss. Paula let's get started by taking role."

* * *

As we made our way up to the fourth floor Perona pointed someone out to me "You see him" she whisper to me pointing at a tall blonde teacher.

"Yea what about him"

"He is a total creep so stay away"

"What's so creep about a teacher?"

"He's not a teacher he's a student"

"What" looking back at him talking to a dark hair boy, "then why is he wearing a suit?"

Perona shrugged her shoulders, "hey Serena" Perona and I turned around seeing Zoro trying to catch up to us.

"Hey Zoro" I said smiling at him, a little shade of pink appeared on his checks.

"Um … wh.. what class-."

"C'mon Zoro she is just a girl you can at least talk like you got some since" Perona said to him as he chases up to us.

"Perona be nice" I said playfully to her. She just said 'whatever' and joined Vivi and Nami.

"So you know Perona?"

"Yea, we're best friends"

"So what class so you have next?"

"History then Gym, you?"

"Same"

Zoro walked in silence for a while, I wanted to break up the awkwardness, "I heard that you're a swordsman is that true?"

"Yea I'm the captain of the kendo club"

"That's really cool, so you do the high school tournaments or do you branch out and do others?"

"Right now I'm sticking to the high school tournaments. What about you?"

"Me a swordsman" I laugh at the thought, "no I'm too much of a girly girl to be one"

"But it seems like you known a little bit about it"

"My dad's a swordsman so that how I know so much"

"Is your dad any good?"

"Oh yea everyone he enters he wins"

We reached the fourth floor and caught up with Perona and the others. I nosiest that the blonde who Perona told me about, was talking to an annoyed Nami. I asked Vivi why we are waiting outside; she said that there is a class finishing up. "My dearest Nami-swan I miss your so much during the summer" the blonde said adoring Nami.

Nami looked around to see if she could get him to talk to someone else. She looked at me with a grin, "Sanji you haven't met Serena"

He looked at me I almost thought that his eye had turned into a heart. He was good looking thou he parted his hair so that you could see one eye and he had a curly eyebrow. "Who might you be? Such a stunning angel sent from heaven to be with me" he said gliding towards me. I could feel his eyes checking me out, his eyes stopped on my chest and his kind of had a noise bleed, I had my shirt unbutton just low enough that my breast could be seen. I felt a little exploded with him looking at me like that, so I took a step back. As I step back Zoro step forward, "Serena's new here so how about stop bothering her like you do with all the other girls, curly brow".

Sanji did a complete one eighty, he went from a love-struck fool to serious. "Oh great I get to spend another year with you, damn moss head."

Tensions were raising the classroom finally opened up. Some made a b-line into the classroom while others stayed. I saw a kumash backpack head into the room, so I followed. I took a seat next to Perona. "Told you he was a creep"

I wouldn't say that maybe a little forward with the girls. He kinds reminds me of my sister, now that I think about it Layla is always looking for Mr. Right. "Anybody else I should know about?"

"Um let me think," Perona looked around the room "him" she said pointing to a guy in the back of the room. Theo he didn't have his fur coat I still recognized big red. Sitting next to him was a very interesting looking guy, he had long blonde hair, longer that anybody I knew, his bangs covered his face. "So what do I need to know about Big Red?"

"Well his name is Eustass Kidd, he's a jerk, gets into a lot of fights, and has a really bad temper."

The bell rang and many of the students who were watching the fight filled in. Zoro and Sanji sat on different sides of the room. Zoro took a seat behind me. "So Zoro did you and Sanji get busted?"

"No we just got into a shouting contest"

"So I take it that you two don't get along" I said turning around to talk to Zoro.

"No we hang with the same group but we just get on each other's nerves" I could relate to that, thinking about my fight with my sister this morning.

* * *

History class was quiet boring I'm not a fan of it. I kind of checked out thinking about other things while doodling in my notebook, that didn't catch the teachers name but I did get the TA's name, Nico Robin. She was cool but has an odd smile. It seemed like she knew and wasn't going to tell. After history I went to my locker which was on the same floor to grab my gym cloths. The gym was on the first floor, the gym was modern and spacious. We head to the locker rooms.

"Who's this new gym teacher?" Nami asked as we sat down our gym bags on a bench.

"The only thing I know it that his name is Coach Foxy" Perona answered.

"What kind of name is Foxy? That would be a hard name to live up to." I said changing into my gym cloths, a floral print and plain sophie shorts. I'm glad that I decided to wear a camisole so that changing would be easier; whenever I change in front of people I always make sure that my back is facing a wall or something. I always get self-conscious when I change in front of people, I just don't want them to see my scars. I grabbed a bandana from my bag before I put it in the locker. I walked over to the large mirror where other girls are fixing their hair. Vivi joined me while I used the bandana as a head band to keep my hair out of my face. She was putting her long sky blue hair into a pony tail.

"You know Serena it would be easier to just pull it back" she said as I was making sure ever thing looked good.

"Yea I know but I don't want my hair to crease, I worked so hard to get right"

Vivi giggling at my reason, "You must care a lot about your looks."

I could see where she was coming from many people think that I'm superficial, "I just like to look nice mostly out of habit, when I'm in public I have to look presentable cause my dad's, he's…" it's always a little hard to explain to people about Mihawk and his work, "he's has a reputation in Grand Line City".

"I know what you mean my dad is a congressman and I have to look nice around important people" she said as we made our way back into the gym. Everybody was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Coach Foxy. Vivi and I climbed up to where Nami and Perona setting behind them were Zoro, Sanji, and three others. One of them hoped up and greeted us, "You're that girl from last night." It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about. I looked at him and saw a little scar under his eye and I reminder, "Yea, you had the straw hat"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy" he said as we took our seats, I sat next to Perona and he sat behind us.

"Serena" I said sit at an angle so I could see him.

"Let's be friends" Luffy said, I was quiet shocked by it. That never happens to me, but it kind of reminded me of Ace. When I first met Ace he would not leave me alone wanted to know everything, it got old really fast. A whistle blew meaning the coach was here; I nodded to Luffy who seemed happy and face the teacher. I hold back laugh because Coach Foxy was not foxy at all. He was a short fat little man; he had suspenders holding up his shorts. "Lesion up you little brats, after I call your name you'll come up here and wait until I blow my whistle and you'll run laps." Perona and I got the giggles when he started talking. Perona leaned over and whisper to me "I don't think that he can call us little when we're all taller than him". The coach started calling out names people slowly got up, since he was going by last names I didn't have to wait long. Coach Foxy was calling the roll then he stopped. Perona said to me "Your up next" I nodded, I'm used to people acting shocked when they see that name.

"Dracule"

There was a hush in the gym, I was about to stand up when I hear my classmates whispering. I froze I wanted to disappear and hide. I can't handle when people whisper about me, mostly because word travels so quietly in the city. I just don't want to be found. I snapped back to reality when Perona pinched my ass. It surprised me that leaped up with a loud 'shit' that hushed the crowd. I glanced at Perona and mouthed 'tough love', then I hoped down the bleacher and over to the starting line.

As the coach continued to call out names as a thought popped into my head. If straw hat and big red are here I wonder if guy in the furry hat is her too. I would like to meet him, the picture turned out good. Glancing over the people in the stands trying to find him that if didn't nosiest that Eustass Kidd came up until he spoke, "Never would have thought that a babe like you would be part of the mafia"

I turned my attention to Eustass, "never call ne babe mans does it bother you that I have a tie to the mob?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Lucky for you baby I don't have a problem with it, so how about I take you"

I knew what he was trying to do, "I'm not interest in you sorry"

Killer walked up laughing "you're not afraid to speak your mind, Dracule"

"No I'm not" I said crossing my arms. Killer was standing close to me and I could see what Killer was hiding under his wild bangs were brown eyes and they were looking at something. "What are you looking at Killer?"

"Your tattoo I seen it before but it's been a long time ago"

* * *

After we ran our laps, we were told to do stretches and then we could go to the weight room or stay and play a game. Most of the guys headed to the weight room, the girls decided to lounge around the gym. Perona and I were hanging out on the mats talking about the fight I had with my sister. Nami and the others have been avoiding us; Perona said that they are just intimidated by our families. Perona could not believe how they were treating me so she told them that her uncle was Gekko Moriah. Now we're being shunned but that's not new, many of the younger family members have to live in the shadow of the mafia. That's how Perona and I became friend, we when to the same middle school. Now in high school and nothing has changed and that was find with us.

"You have to apology"

"Yea I'll do it when I get home" I said resting my head on my arms. Then out of nowhere a load shrill laugh echoed through the gym. "Come on" she said getting up.

"What is it" I said fallowing her lead.

"Porche she is a total bitch loves to pick on girls that she thinks is beneath her."

We weren't the only ones going to see what was going on; when we got closer I could see that Porche was yelling a Vivi. Vivi must have said something wrong because Porche pushed Vivi to the floor, Porche took a step towards Vivi and I decided to step in. "Hey leave her alone."

Porche turn to see who interrupted her "Well it looks like Dracule is trying to act tough" she walks towards me, "Just cause you dad is a mob boss doesn't mean shit in here"

"It doesn't matter either way I'm not going to sit back and watch you bully Vivi. She is a nice person and I don't see why she should put up with a slut like you."

Porche was angry by my comment I could see it in her face. I was about to help Vivi put when Porche slapped me across the face. I couldn't believe this little slut had the nerve to slap me; I looked at her she had a smug look on her face. I clinched my hand into a fist, before I could think I punched her right in the face. She took a few steps back covering her face but I saw blood dripping from her hand, and I knew I got her right in that pointed noise of hers.

"Miss Dracule the office now" Coach Foxy yelled from the door to the weight room. He must have seen the whole thing.

* * *

I walked back to my locker putting away my gym bag and grabbing my backpack, before I made my way to the cafeteria. I already miss part of lunch being in the principal's office getting lectured about fighting in school and for a punishment I have detention for one week. The cafeteria was large and bright thanks to the wall of windows that look out on a court yard. A few students remained but it was mostly empty. I hoped they haven't stopped serving lunch, I walked over to the food and thank goodness they were still serving. I grabbed a tray and got behind another student who was talking to the lunch lady. "Why can't you just give me another serving?"

"Because we have to make sure everyone has enough to eat. But if you're still hungry have a salad." She handed the boy a salad and me a regular plate of food. The boy turned to see who was behind him, "Serena trade with me"

"Sure I can't eat all of this anyway" we traded plates. I grabbed a bottle of water and looked around to find a place to sit. I start towards an empty by the windows, when Luffy grabbed me by the arm; "Come sit with us" Luffy said pulling me towards a table.

"Luffy are you sure?"

"Yea, we're friend's reminder". Luffy is such a sweet heart, I let him drag me to where Sanji and Zoro were siting. Sanji was delighted to see me join them, Zoro on the other hand didn't look so happy as I sat down across from him. Luffy dug in to his food, I never seen anyone eat like that beside Ace.

I started on my salad when Sanji spoke up, "Serena". I looked at him, "that was nice of you to stick up for Vivi and we're sorry for ignoring you during gym. Perona let in to us for treating you like that because of who your father is"

I was very touched by what Sanji said. "It's no problem I'm used to it but thank you."

Luffy stopped eating and looked at me "Who's your father?" And I guess Luffy is clueless.

Oh poor Luffy he was serious. "Dracule Mihawk" he was still clueless I had to laugh I never had to explain who my dad was in Grand Line City. "Hawk Eye the mob boss"

He finally made the connection, "Zoro-"Luffy as interrupted by a kick in the leg.

* * *

Luffy and I were rushing up the stairs to the third floor; we were running late for class. Many of the halls were pack full so we had to find another way. We parted ways at the stairs he had to go to History and I had Biology. I got to the door and I was locked. I couldn't understand why it was locked then I saw the note on the door. 'Those who are late will wait in the hall for ten minutes'. I grab my phone from my bag "I'm only two minutes late" I said out load. I looked around the hall to see if anybody was coming so I wouldn't me the only one who was late. The halls were empty; the school had large windows and they were depth enough to sit on. I dropped my bag and took a sit. I waited and waited but time seemed to move so slowly. The halls were quiet for the most part until I heard someone walking down the hall. I leaned forward to see who it was, it turn out to be a tall guy. His hair was a mess he also had a small goatee. He walked to the door in front of me, he reached for the doorknob and it didn't open. "There's a note on the door" I said he turn to look at me then back at the door.

"How long have you been waiting?" he walked over to the window, I noisiest that he had many tattoos. My phone was laying on my lap I tapped it, "about six minutes."

"You're that Dracule chick" he asked setting down his books on the window seal.

"Yea why?" he was quiet for a moment I crossed my legs and turned to look at him.

"Well you don't look like the types of girl who would get into fights" he said with a lazy smile.

I smiled, "well I didn't mean to get into a fight, that girl was just asking for it when she slapped me."

"You know that you broke her noise."

"I might be a bit rusty…did I really break it is that what the nurse said."

"No I'm the one who help that girl. Just to let you know I'm more skilled than the nurse" he is acting like I offended him.

"So have you had this teacher before?"

"No, but I heard that she's a real witch"

"Do you mean bitch" I corrected him.

"That too" then the door open and a kid was standing there, he looked too young to be in high school. "You can come in now" the young boy said.

* * *

Well our Biology teacher is crazy; she threw books at us because we could not answer something. She is an old hag has to be older than a hundred. The class is small only six people and I'm the only girl. "Alright that should be enough for today, you two that came in late get the notes you missed" Dr. Kureha said. She propped her feet up on the desk and took a drink of something.

I leaned forward to tap the young boy, whose name was Chopper "Can I borrow your notes for a minute?"

"Sure yea," he handed me his notes. They were a couple pages front and back and I knew I couldn't copy them all. So I grabbed my tablet and snapped pictures of them. I handed them back to Chopper; I had a few minutes till the bell rang. I decided to take a closer look at the photos I shot last night. I was scrolling through them when the guy that sits next to me says "those are really good" he has fair skin with pale blonde hair. "Thanks" I moved my tablet a little closer so he could see them better. I scrolled to the one of the rider with the fur hat.

"Hey can I see that for a moment" I handed it over to him. "She got a good picture of you, Law" he turned to the tattoo youth. So hottie in the hat turned out to be Law. Now that I take a closer look at Law and he was attractive in a way.

Law looked at it then to me, "I thought you said that you're a painter"

"I am, but I took a few photography classes" the bell rang and this Law character grabbed my tablet and left the room. "Hey wait I want that back" I yelled at him as we left the room. I was trying to catch up with him, "Law give it back" that seemed to stop him.

He stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to me "Trafalgar"

"What"

"You can call me Trafalgar"

"Fine you can call me Serena" I was close enough to him that I was about to grab my tablet back. I headed to my next class which was Algebra.

* * *

Algebra is going to be my favorite class. The teacher is cool his name is Buggy, during class Luffy made the comment that he looked like a clown. We really didn't do much class work, when Buggy would start teaching usually Luffy and Eustass would ask something off subject. So we really didn't do anything today. But at the beginning of class Nami sat next to me and acted normal, so I guess we ok now. I did learn that Nami is really bossy especially towards Luffy. I know that she has a crush on him, from Perona, but why be bossy. I never had to be like that to get a guy's attention. After that is my last class of the day Fine so I Arts. All the seniors had to take it. As we enter the classroom our teacher was playing the violin, we quietly took our seats. I grabbed one next to Perona and I was surprise to see that Trafalgar sit in front of me. After our teacher finish his song he introduced himself as Brook. He is and old man a lot older than the witch but he had an afro. For our lesion we lesson to different types of music. Half way during the class I took out a piece of paper and started to sketch. Whenever I'm in my studio I open all the windows so I can hear the sounds of the city. I was drawing Brook but something told me to draw him as a skeleton. Looking at it now it suits him. I was about done when a tan 'D.E.A.T.H.' hand found its way to the drawing I smacked that hand away. "Weren't you taught to keep your hands to yourself." I said meeting Trafalgar's gaze and resting my chin on my palm of my hand.

"Why a skeleton" he said looking at my picture.

"I don't know but it feels right"

He nodded in agreement, "You're actual good at this" he said with a lazy smile. I could feel a smile forming on my face. "Thanks" I said hiding my smile with my palm. I can't flirt with anybody I have a goal to leave the city and I don't need a boyfriend to keep me here. But if I was looking for one, Trafalgar would have a slim chance.

* * *

I parked on the street, we have hardly and neighbors so no one would mind. I opened the front door and I was greeted by Tiger-Lily. I picked her up and head to my room the change out of my school uniform. I walked back down stairs to the living room to where Layla was. I joined her one the couch she didn't say anything, I knew that I had to start the talking. "I shouldn't have said that and I have felt bad all day"

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry but I don't want you to go."

"Well I'm not leaving until I graduate and I'll visit you and my friends"

"You said friends did you make a friend today?"

"Yes I did his name is Luffy"

"And she also got into a fight today" we both looked towards the kitchen to find Shanks snooping threw our cabinets. Layla turned to me and raised her eyebrows o nodded and told her that I'll explain that later.

"Shanks did you stay here all day?" I asked him.

"No I left and came back I promised Layla that we could watch our soups together" he said sitting in dad's chair with a bowl of chips. "Now shut up their starting."

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hoped you liked it. ****Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
